


Sedona?

by Chikabiddy



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabiddy/pseuds/Chikabiddy
Summary: Logan and Veronica get into some post-wedding shenanigans.





	Sedona?

**Author's Note:**

> As an apology for Ghosts of our Past, I offer this! Fully fluff, fully sweet, and fully a middle finger to Rob (he's still the worst).

Finally home from their impromptu wedding, Veronica felt like she needed to wash the stress of the day off her. She didn’t care that she had taken a quick shower before dressing for the wedding, she wanted another shower now.

Handling the bomb situation at the school and the police questioning afterward, thinking Logan might not make it, even the wedding itself (though desired and ultimately beautiful) was stressful.

Veronica heard Logan’s suggestion for their honeymoon from where she stood in the bathroom.

“Sedona?” Veronica snorted. “That’s not a real place.”

“So is,” he countered. “It’s in Arizona.”

The mirror reflected her skeptical look back at her. “You want to spend our honeymoon in Arizona?”

“What?” His tone suggested she was being elitist. “There's a beautiful resort there.”

She halted her showering preparations and popped back into the kitchen behind him.

“I'm disappointed, Logan. I expected you to pull out all the stops. Like a tour of Europe or renting an island or something.”

He spun around to face her, mischief dancing in his eyes. “You gave me less than 24 hours notice. There’s only so much one man can do.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Raising his hands in mock defence he added, “Hey, if you want bourgeois, we can do bourgeois. Wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

Placing her hands on her hips, she gave him a challenging grin. "Well, it is my wedding night, after all."

The realization that she was allowing him to spend money on her, lots of money on her, manifested on his face in a wide grin. Grabbing one of her hands, he spun her around and wrapped her into a tight hug from behind.

“Where do you want to go? Italy? Hawaii? Barbados?”

“Mmm,” she considered. “We've got a beach right outside. Maybe mountains? Or the rainforest?”

“Rainforest? Like Brazil?” He glanced down at her, looking for confirmation.

“It’s like you read my mind,” she confirmed.

Logan danced away from her towards their bedroom, a boyish smile lighting up his face. “I’ll book the tickets!”

She laughed at his antics, enjoying his carefree charm.

* * *

Done with her shower, Veronica checked up on Logan. His attention remained firmly on the computer, so she took the opportunity to look after Pony. It had been an unimaginably long day and while she had been uncharacteristically patient, her whining suggested she’d hit her limit.

She threw on some easily accessible jogger shorts and a tank top and readied their dog to go outside. They headed down the beach as Pony sniffed out her desired bathroom potty spot.

Tending to Pony reminded Veronica she should arrange for pet care while Logan and Veronica honeymooned. Normally she would have had care lined up long before the day of, but with the short nature of their engagement and the stress of the case it has slipped her mind. She called her dad while walking the beach, and he promised to collect her in the next half hour.

Once back home, Veronica threw together a quick bag for Pony, including her favorite toys, some treats, and her dog food. As she set the bag next to the door, Logan’s arms wrapped around her from behind and he nuzzled his face into her neck.

She leaned back into him and Logan ran his hands down her sides. The gesture went from gentle to intimate faster than she could blink.

“Logan…” She sighed even as she relaxed farther under his touch.

“V’ronica,” he mumbled around the kisses he started placing up her neck.

She dropped her head to the side, allowing for better access. Logan wasted no time, alternating between kisses and nips as he leaned heavily into her.

Stumbling slightly under the weight of him, Veronica threw her hands out and braced on the door. Hands ghosted under the hem of her shirt and Logan pressed the evidence of his desire firmly against her ass.

“I thought,” she panted, attempting to control the pounding of her heart. “I thought we’d wait.”

Logan stilled against her, mouth still on her neck. “Wait?”

He didn’t seem to understand the implications of her statement. Veronica opened her mouth to answer when a loud knock on the door caused them both to jump. Pony perked up from her bed across the room, eyes alert.

Veronica dropped her hands from the door and Logan took a step backward as Keith slowly entered, poking his head through with eyes covered. At the sight of Keith, Pony bounded over from her bed and stood at attention, waiting for the customary pets. 

“I’m here for Pony.” The dog wagged her tail harder at the sound of her name. Keith kept his eyes covered. “Just pass her over on the leash and give me the bag, I’ll get out of your hair.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and Logan took the opportunity to adjust himself discreetly, hiding his erection expertly behind the band of his shorts and moving his shirt over the top of his waistband for good measure.

She glanced at him for the okay before calling out, “It’s safe, Dad.”

Keith cracked his fingers apart, checking for confirmation of total covering before removing his hand completely.

“Can never be too careful with you two,” he grumbled as he noted Pony waiting impatiently.

He lowered himself awkwardly, taking care to move in a way that wouldn’t strain his injured hip, and started scratching the needy dog behind the ears.

Biting back an inappropriate laugh, Veronica scolded, “That’s what you get for just waltzing into someone else’s apartment, Pops.”

Logan and Keith both showed their discomfort plainly on their faces, uncomfortable broaching the topic in each other’s company. Keith waved away Veronica’s accusation and kept his attention on Pony.

“You’d never do this to me, would you girl?”

Pony dropped to the ground and rolled over in clear invitation and Keith did not disappoint.

“Veronica?”

Veronica turned to see Logan’s expectant expression and gave him a wink, pointing towards the leash. Catching her meaning, he was across the room and back with the leash by the time Keith had worked his way back off the floor.

Logan hooked the leash to the collar and Veronica grabbed the prepared bag, pulling the door fully open and stepping outside.

“Where are you crazy kids off to, anyway?” Keith asked, following Veronica out the door.

“Brazil!” Veronica exclaimed, excitement evident in the way she skipped down the stairs.

Shaking his head, Keith let out an exasperated chuckle. "You two never do anything half-way.”

“I, for one,” Logan piped up from the back, Pony walking down the stairs in perfect synch with him, “think we’ve earned a nice long vacation.”

Keith opened the trunk of his car. “Have to say, I agree.”

Veronica dumped in the care bag and slammed the lid back down and noticed Pony already sitting patiently in the backseat.

“How long do I have the pleasure of keeping Pony’s company?”

Realizing she had no details regarding their upcoming adventure, Veronica looked expectantly to Logan.

“I managed to wheedle myself a two-week leave,” Logan replied. “We’ll be back on the 13th.”

Hugs offered and well wishes exchanged, Logan and Veronica watched Keith pull away. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he tugged her to him and started up to their apartment.

“Where were we?” Logan breathed into her ear and she shivered involuntarily.

His throaty chuckle didn’t help her tingling nerves and Veronica stumbled on the first stair. Not one to let a moment pass him by, Logan swept her up into his arms before she could right herself.

“Logan!” She protested, but she might as well have been a mewing kitten for all the good it did.

Logan was unfazed and his grip on her made it so any real attempt to be free would be dangerous for them both. She exhaled a frustrated puff of air and crossed her arms in protest.

“Logan.”

He dipped his head into her hair.

“Veronica.”

His voice was low and sultry. She shivered again.

“I’m perfectly capable of walking myself.”

Her voice was wispy and she struggled to hold onto her indignation at being carried up the stairs. Logan paused at the front of their apartment and met her eyes. The adoration took her breath away.

“Let me have this moment.”

It wasn’t a question or a command, but his voice was soft and she could see how much this meant to him. Knowing how happy it would make him, she decided to let him dote on her, regardless of how ridiculous she felt about the whole thing.

“Alright, Romeo,” she acquiesced, uncrossing her arms and relaxing into his grip.

Clearing her throat, she dropped her gaze, overwhelmed by the hunger burning in his eyes. He grunted gruffly as he balanced her in one arm to maneuver the door open.

As soon as they stepped through the threshold, Logan spun her around. Loosening his grip slightly, he swung her legs down around his hips and pinned her to the door, one arm still wrapped around her waist. The other arm planted by her head as he leaned down to capture her mouth.

His lips were rough and needy, coaxing her to get lost in the feel of him. It would be so easy to do.

“Logan, wait.”

She jerked her head back, hands bracing against his shoulders as she pushed away from him. He moved his lips to the dip where her neck met her shoulder.

“You keep saying that,” he mumbled, lips moving against her skin.

Her heart hammered in her chest and the last thing she actually wanted to do was put distance between them, but she had a _plan_.

Enjoying his administrations another moment, Veronica gathered every ounce of self-control and dropped her legs from around him with a shove. Logan’s eyes were clouded, his face betraying his dazed state. Before he could verbalize the question plain on his face, she spun away from him.

Logan reached for her, eyebrows furrowed, and she stopped just out of reach. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she pressed a hand to her chest and slowed her breathing. His expression had shifted from curious to concerned. As soon as she noticed the change, she jumped to correct the situation.

“Sorry,” she blurted out. “Sorry, I just knew I wouldn’t stop if I didn’t get away.”

His brows knitted together, but he didn’t move for her, tucking his hands behind him in the waistband of his shorts instead.

She rushed to explain. “It’s nothing bad! I just… you know it’s our wedding night and all.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, nodding for her to continue.

“I know how much it means to you, and I just thought… well wouldn’t it be traditional to wait until we get to our honeymoon to… you know,” she finished lamely. Now that it was spoken, out in the open, it sounded stupid.

“I know how much it means to you,” she tried to explain. “To be married, you know? So I thought maybe it’d be more special? Romantic? You know...” She shrugged and trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Logan closed the distance between them in less than 2 steps and swept her up in his arms. Crushing her to him, he kissed her softly on the top of her head.

“You ridiculous, wonderful woman.”

Veronica snorted into his grey Navy shirt. “Exactly what every new bride wants to hear.”

He kissed her twice, three times. “This is how you tried to be romantic?” he chortled. “Couldn’t tell anyone we were getting married, couldn’t wear a princess dress, couldn’t-”

She knocked her shoulder into him, cutting him off.

“Okay, I get it,” she defended. “Silly me for trying.”

He gripped delicately around her upper arms, shaking her slightly. She scowled at the ground, rather than giving in and looking up. Sighing, he tipped her chin up with one hand and forced her gaze up. She did her best to translate the daggers she felt without opening her mouth.

“Veronica.” His exasperation was evident in the way he inflects her name. “You agreed to marry me. Do you think I need any more romance than that?”

She softened slightly, considering that all he had asked for was a wedding and she had, in fact, delivered.

“Plus,” he added with a snort, “you think I’m going to wait for us to pack.” The skepticism hung heavy in his voice, his tirade only beginning. “And then we’ll be waiting at the airport, and I know how you feel about that scenario. And then we still have to fly there! And get off the plane, get to our hotel... It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

She rolled her eyes at his antics, ire thoroughly sated by the sarcastic humor in his voice.

“Don’t you think it’s romantic?” she gave a last-ditch effort, not really buying into her own idea anymore. “Waiting until the actual honeymoon?”

He leaned towards her, hand still holding her chin, and growled in her ear: “I think romantic is finally having sex with my _wife_.”

The emphasis on wife sent flutters through Veronica’s belly. Despite having changed her mind already, Veronica couldn’t let it go so easily. She wanted him to work for it as payment for dismissing her idea of romance.

“We literally had sex this morning.”

“You weren’t my wife this morning,” he countered breathily, still by her ear.

She trembled, but fired back firmly: “You’re really stuck on this wife thing.”

Finally, mercifully pulling back from her, Logan trailed a finger down her face and booped her chin with a smile.

“And you’re stuck in this marriage thing. Wifey.”

She faked a gag. “Wifey? Really?”

“You don’t like that one?”

“Save that for your next wife.”

“There won’t be a next one.”

She admired the way he could jump from joking to serious in a half-second flat. His gaze was piercing and she felt her skin heat like live-wire.

“No next one, huh?” Veronica wondered, fisting his shirt in one hand and pulling him close. “The things guys will say to get past second base.”

It took a second for recognition to dawn, and Logan cracked into a satisfied smirk when it did. Moving to grip her waist for leverage, Logan lifted her and settled her on the countertop. Supporting herself on his biceps, she nibbled at his lip playfully as he settled himself between her legs.

“I’d say a lot more for a lot less with you, Veronica,” he whispered against her lips.

“I’ve got other ideas of how to impress me with your mouth, sailor boy,” Veronica purred.

Logan grinned into their kisses, grinding his now fully erect girth to her core. Pleasure swirled in her belly and she threw back her head, closing her eyes. A moan escaped her as he rocked against her again, leaning his arms on either side of her to brace himself on the counter.

“Veronica,” his voice was husky. “Tell me your ideas.”

Her eyes flew open, meeting his with a question and a challenge. He could see her hesitation. Dropping his mouth to her collarbone, he sucked lightly across her chest. “Tell me,” his breath ghosting tingles across her chest.

Veronica went rigid, embarrassment waring with desire. They had done dirty talk before. Or, more accurately, _Logan_ had talked dirty and Veronica had reaped the benefits. But every time she tried the same, it was like a ball of cotton stuck in her throat. She could never get the words out, they were never quite right. She’d stumble over them or start a phrase then stop. What Logan was asking, well this was more verbally expressive than she’d ever been.

Sensing, or perhaps expecting, her discomfort, Logan continued to tease her with his mouth. Dragging his teeth tenderly across her clavicle, peppering kisses up and down her neck, bringing his hands to caress her arms and shoulders, all the while stroking his center against hers. Veronica’s eyes drifted shut again.

Bit by bit, she thawed and Logan noted every change. Once tranquility returned and the hard lines of her shoulders and face smoothed, he pulled back. Mouth from skin, hands returned to the counter, groin far enough to remove the friction. Her eyes flew open, bewildered and cloudy.

Pausing for only a moment, he asks again: “Tell me what you want, Veronica.”

He was insistent, and she knew he wouldn’t let it go. The two inches of space between them was all the proof she needed to know she would have to fess up. She didn’t know whether to be angry or appreciate the encouragement.

“Logan.” She pulled at his arms, but he wouldn’t budge. With a groan, she offers: “You could… use your tongue here.”

She trailed a hand down her neck, lingering above her breast. Rewarding her openness, Logan swept his tongue from the tips of her fingers up to her jaw. His reaction spurred her on.

“You could kiss me… here.” She grazed the inside of her knee with her hand.

His eyes blazed and he held her gaze as he dropped to his knees, skimming his hands down her body as he goes. Goosebumps raised everywhere his fingertips ghosted and she leaned back on her free hand, supporting herself and she relaxed under his touch.

Kiss placed, he kept his eyes on her, waiting for her next direction.

Stroking up her inner thigh, she saw his eyes flit to her hand as he watched. She traced around her sex through her shorts, tormenting herself as much as him. The game they were playing, while enjoyable, was wearing her thin. She wanted more, and she knew he would make her ask for it.

“Logan,” her voice was throaty, “you could kiss me..” She wavered before throwing all her cards on the table. “Use your tongue.” Leaning forward, she murmured: “I want you to use that pretty mouth and go down on me.”

He jerked his head up, meeting her eyes, smirk growing as he studied her confident expression.

“Well, then these have to go.”

Logan reached for her shorts, quickly pulling loose the tie. Veronica supported herself on her hands and lifted her hips as he slid her shorts and underwear off in a fluid motion. She squealed slightly as her bare backside connected with the countertop, but was quickly distracted as Logan’s finger ran through her folds.

He teased apart the lips and lowered his head between her legs. She expected full contact, instead he turned his head and sucked to the left of her center. Desperate for friction, for relief, she bucked her hips.

Blessedly, Logan took the hint and dragged his tongue along her slit. Her hips lifted again to meet him and his mouth crashed into her cunt. He held her ass in both hands, thumbs digging slightly into her skin, as he alternated licking and sucking. She kept her hands positioned behind her, ensuring her stability.

Her legs fell open as he covered her fully with his mouth and began to suck lightly. Butterflies built in her stomach and Logan knew just how to move to excite her. Keeping the suction, he shook his head back and forth rousing her further.

“Logan,” she moaned.

She was gasping and wet and ready to beg. Shifting his face up, he moved one hand down and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, inserted a finger into her. Pumping slowly, he added another. Veronica trembled around his hand.

He lifted his head. “Tell me what you want, Veronica.”

“Logan… god,” she panted. “Faster. Please.”

Returning to her clit, he sucked it gently into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth. He increased the pace of his hand, driving in and out of her faster, pushing her closer to the edge.

“Fuck, just like that.”

Tension gathered, building into a warm sensation in her core. He sucked a little harder, increasing the tempo and she felt the familiar sensation of freefall as she crested over the edge, reaching climax.

As soon as her shudders calm, she pulled him to her, finding his mouth. They twirled together to the bedroom, shedded clothing marking the path as they go. Veronica’s shirt joined her shorts and underwear on the floor first, followed by his shorts and boxers. Logan fumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head. Her bra was the last to go, neither of them wanting to break contact long enough to remove the offending clothing.

They crashed together, limbs and lust and love culminating in a beautiful explosive moment.

Veronica, weary and satiated, snuggled into Logan’s chest when they finished. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

After a moment, Veronica grumbled: “We have to pack.”

She felt his smile pressed against her bare skin.

“What?” she asks.

“Our flight isn’t until tomorrow. Evening.”

“What?”

“I told you I couldn’t wait that long!”

Exasperated and humored and happier than she’d ever been, Veronica rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“I should’ve known.”

“Probably. Now sleep, wife of mine. We have a long day tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my lovely betas! You're my favorite people, and I couldn't do any of this without you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Cover) Sedona?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094997) by [CoverMeMellow (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/CoverMeMellow)


End file.
